Day at the Beach
by Valamon
Summary: It was supposed to be just a normal day at the beach for Beelzemon and his girlfriend, Valeri. That is, until they met several very strange people who changed their whole day!


Beelzemon sighed as he set down the cooler full of drinks and food. "When're we leaving again?" he asked Ms. Shinshiju as she walked into the living room, carrying two large umbrellas and dressed in a bright blue spagatti strap shirt that showed off some of her dark green flower plaited one-piece bathing suit, blue jean shorts, and a straw sun hat.

"As soon as Valeri and Yuri get their stuff together." she replied.

Beelzemon sat down, putting his chin in his hand. "This is gonna take a while..." He stifled a yawn by clamping his mouth shut.

Ms. Shinshiju smiled. "'Specially Yuri. She loves to take a long time primping."

"What for?! We're going to the beach!"

Ms. Shinshiju sighed. "You don't know girls well, do you?"

Beelzemon rolled his eyes and smacked his forehead. "God!"

Ms. Shinshiju smiled. "Oh, look. Here's Valeri."

Beelzemon looked up at Valeri.

The 20 year old was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and black shorts. She had her dishwater blonde hair put up in a braided ponytail, completely revealing her blue-grey eyes. "I'm ready."

Beelzemon got up and walked up to Valeri. "Well, at least somebody is!"

Valeri blushed lightly and looked down at her hands. "Sorry if I took too long."

"Ah, it's Ok," Beelzemon said, as he leaned down. "So what's yer bathing suit look like?"

Valeri looked up at him, startled. "W-wha? Oh, um..." She averted her gaze shyly.

Beelzemon grinned. "I'll find out myself." he said teasingly as he took hold of the bottom of his girlfriend's shirt.

Valeri squeaked in surprise and blushed deeply. "B-Beelzemon!"

"Oh, come on. I just wanna see!"

"No!" Valeri cried, pushing down on her shirt.

"Please?"

Valeri shook her head vigorously. "No!"

Beelzemon let go of Valeri's shirt, folding his arms across his chest. He put on his best hurt look. "That's not fair."

Valeri bit her lip. "Oh, don't be like that. I'm sorry." She put her arms around him in a gentle hug.

Beelzemon smiled and patted the top of her head. "I was just messin' with ya, Val."

Valeri sighed. "I hate when you do that."

Beelzemon wrapped his arms around Valeri's waist, lifting her up so tha she was sitting in the crook of his arm. He planted a swift kiss on her lips. "I know ya do. That's why I do it."

"Ta-da! I'm finally finished!" Yuri said as she walked into the room, putting on her most dramatic pose to show off her outfit.

Valeri and Beelzemon looked in her direction; the viral cringed. He always hated the older woman's taste of fashion.

Yuri was wearing a denim skirt that ended just below her thighs and a pink bellyshirt.

Valeri smiled. "It looks rather good on you."

Yuri smirked. "Just wait 'til you see my suit!"

Beelzemon shook his head. "No thank you!"

Yuri folded her arms sulkily. "You're mean," She turned to her mother. Why can't my boyfriend come too?"

"Because," Ms. Shinshiju explained with an exasperated sigh. "He doesn't live with us and probably will be there too."

Yuri rolled her eyes. "My luck he won't be there!"

"Come on already. Time to go."

They piled into the silver van and started on their way. Yuri sat up front with her mother while Beelzemon and Valeri sat in the middle seats, the back was occupied by all their beach things.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Valeri said excitedly. "I haven't been to the beach in ages!"

Beelzemon smiled at her excitement. "I've never been to a beach before. Only seen 'em on TV."

"It's really cool to go swimming or just lie on the beach. But you have to wear sunscreen, especially you. You'll get sunburned before coming close to a tan!"

Beelzemon chuckled. "Too right. That'd be my luck. And it'd ruin my tattoo."

Valeri rolled her eyes. "You're always worried about something ruining your tattoo!"

"Only 'cause yer the one who put it on me."

Valeri blushed fiercly with embarrassment. "Only the outline. Nick is the one who actually put it in your skin so that it wouldn't disappear."

"It was still your idea!" Beelzemon retorted.

Valeri's blush deepened more and she turned her gaze to the window.

Beelzemon set his elbow on the arm so he could rest his chin on his knuckles. "Val, you get embarrassed too easily."

"I know." Valeri said quietly.

"But ya know I still love ya."

Valeri looked at Beelzemon and smiled. "I know." She turned her attention back to the window.

Beelzemon watched her for a moment. He undid his seatbelt, then stretched out so that his head was resting on her shoulder, slipping his arms around her waist.

Valeri looked down at him, a small smile on her face. "What are you doing?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"I'm tired. You make a good pillow."

"You always use that excuse to lay on me."

"It works, doesn't it?"

Valeri giggled and rested her head on his. "It won't for long, you know."

"Ah, I'll think of something else later. But I really am tired."

"Yeah, me too. Mom likes to get us up early so when we get there, it won't be as packed and we can sleep there in peace."

"Hey, you can't go to sleep!" Ms. Shinshiju called over her shoulder, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Alice!" Beelzemon whined. "I've been up half the night! I'm tired!"

"That's your fault for being up half the night!" Ms. Shinshiju retorted. "And gives more reason not to sleep in the van! Sleep when we get to the beach!"

Beelzemon stuck his tongue out at Ms. Shinshiju and pressed his face against Valeri's shoulder. "Yer mom's no fair."

Valeri patted his head sympathetically. "Oh, it's alright, sweetie. She's right about sleeping when we get to the beach."

Beelzemon groaned. "And how long 'til we get there?"

"About an hour and a half."

Beelzemon's eyes widened in disbelief. "No freakin' way! Aw hell. I can't stay up that long!"

"You're gonna have to. Otherwise we'll just dump you onto the side of the road and pick you up later."

Beelzemon rolled his eyes.

When they arrived at the beach, Yuri immediately took off when she spotted a group of her friends.

"Bye, Mom! See you in a while!" she called.

Ms. Shinshiju shook her head. "I probably won't," She turned to Valeri and Beelzemon, who were still rubbing their eyes to wake up. "I told you two not to go to sleep. Ah, well. We're here. Find a spot to set yourselves up, I'll be right here."

"Alright, Mom," Valeri took hold of Beelzemon's hand. "Come on, I know the perfect spot to put our things!"

"Whoa, wait a sec, Val!" Beelzemon cried in surprise as she dragged him off.

Ms. Shinshiju shook her head and smiled as she watched the two. "Man, I wish I had half the energy they do," She sat down on the towel she had laid out. She yawned and stretched, laying back on the towel. "Ah, well. I think I'll take my nap now." She pulled the brim of her hat down over her face.

Meanwhile, farther down the beach, Valeri and Beelzemon were setting out their towels and putting up the umbrella.

"Isn't this the perfect spot? We're close to the ocean, but just far enough that when the tide comes in, it doesn't quite reach us."

"This spot is perfect. Is it just me or do you know the perfect spot for everything?"

Valeri blushed lightly and giggled. "Probably not."

Beelzemon lay on his back with his hands behind his head. He stared up at the inside of the umbrella. "You know...I still wanna see what your bathing suit looks like." he said as he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

Valeri looked down at him in surprise. She had hoped he had just been joking when he said that the first time, apparently not. "Uh..." She looked down at her hands.

Beelzemon sat up. "What's the matter, love? Are you really that embarrassed? You know I won't laugh at ya. No matter how funny it looks."

"I know. It's just..."

"Just what?"

Valeri shook her head.

Beelzemon frowned. "Val, tell me."

Valeri kept her eyes on her hands, which she was wringing nervously.

"Val." Beelzemon said in a stern, quiet tone. Sometimes, she needed a little coaxing to get her to talk.

"I'm not wearing one." Valeri mumbled.

Beelzemon's eyes widened slightly. "What?"

"I tried to find mine yesterday, but I couldn't."

"So that's why you wouldn't let me...Why didn't you tell yer mom?"

Valeri shrugged. "Dunno. I wanted to go so much, I guess."

Beelzemon put a comforting arm about her shoulders. "You'd still get ta come, Val. I got to, and I don't have one either."

Valeri nodded. "I guess you're right."

"'Course I'm right! Aren't I usually?"

Valeri giggled. "Not really."

Beelzemon frowned. "Very funny."

Valeri smiled thinly. "Sorry."

Beelzemon leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Ah, it's Ok. I guess."

"So...what do you want to do?"

Beelzemon shrugged. "Dunno," He stood up. "Actually, wait. I do."

Valeri watched as he took off his arm guards and gloves, dropping them on the towel. "Yeah, it's hot out here. You're going to fry in that outfit."

"No kiddin'." Beelzemon grunted as he took off his jacket, dropping it on Valeri.

"Hey!"

Beelzemon snickered. "Gotcha."

Valeri pulled off the jacket, carefully folding it before setting it beside her.

After tucking his unzipped shirt in his belts, Beelzemon sat down with a sigh, draping an arm over one leg. "Better already."

Valier smiled. "That's good," She traced a finger along the outline of the head of the sea dragon tattoo that wrapped around Beelzemon's chest and shoulders. "I can't get over how good it looks on you."

Beelzemon smiled. "Yeah, even though you're the one who put it there. You're such a good artist."

Valeri smiled. "Thank you."

"You been makin' any more designs for Nick?"

"Only a couple. I left them at home."

Beelzemon lay back on the towel. "I wanna see 'em when we get home."

Valeri lay down beside him. "Alright."

While Beelzemon slept, Valeri traced designs in the sand. Most of them were outlines of dragons, a couple were of trees, and the rest were of other mythical creatures. After a while, she grew bored with that and lay on her side, watching the other people play wistfully.

Five minutes later, she moved closer to Beelzemon and rested her head on his chest. "Man, it's more boring than I thought." she muttered to herself and sighed. She reached over Beelzemon and ran her fingers through the sand, picking up a handful.

Valeri watched the sand trickle from between her fingers onto Beelzemon's stomach. She flung the rest of the sand away when she felt him shudder under her. She looked down at him, watching as he relaxed.

Valeri couldn't supress a small giggle. She was cut short as Beelzemon suddenly rolled onto his side. "Hey!" she cried, sitting up.

Beelzemon snickered and sat up. "That outta teach ya not ta pour sand on me!"

Valeri stuck her tongue out at him. 

Beelzemon leaned forward and grabbed it between his forefinger and thumb, much to Valeri's surprise.

"Hey, let go!"

Beelzemon grinned. "Nope."

Valeri took hold of his fingers, trying to pry them loose, but he was too strong. "I'm sorry! Please let go!"

Beelzemon chuckled. He released his hold on her tongue, much to her relief.

Valeri quickly pulled it back into her mouth and clamped her jaws shut.

Beelzemon burst out laughing.

Valeri looked at her hands sadly. She never liked being laughed at.

Beelzemon noticed this and stopped immediately. "I'm sorry, Val. I didn't hurt ya, did I?"

Valeri shook her head. "No, just took me by surprise, that's all."

Beelzemon draped his arms around Valeri's neck, resting his forehead against hers. "Alright. You know I'd never want to hurt you, right?"

Valeri brought her eyes up to meet Beelzemon's. "I know. Even if you did, it wouldn't be on purpose."

"I only want you to be happy."

Valeri smiled. "I am happy. I have you."

Beelzemon hugged Valeri to him. "I love you, too."

"Can we go down by the water?"

Beelzemon pulled back. "Sure, I guess. Have ta put on sunscreen, though."

"Ok!" Valeri leapt up and raced up to where her mother was still napping.

Beelzemon shook his head as he watched her. "Good god. Doesn't take much ta get her excited."

Valeri returned shortly with the bottle of lotion. "Here we go! Mom had it stashed in her beach bag," She squirted some of the liquid onto her hand. "Ok, now this is going to be really cold." she warned as she started rubbing it on his chest.

Beelzemon's whole body stiffened at the sudden rush of cold. "Whoa that's freakin' cold!"

Valeri smiled sympathetically. "I told you it was."

After both had their exposed skin covered in lotion, they walked down towards the water.

Beelzemon used his hand to shield his eyes as he survyed the groups of people playing in the water.

Valeri heaved a sigh. "Man, wish we could go swimming."

Beelzemon put his free arm around Valeri's shoulders. "Ah, it'll be alright. Maybe next time."

"Sissy! Bubby!"

Valeri and Beelzemon turned around to see Lucian running towards them.

The 10 year old girl was wearing a pink one-piece bathing suit with decorative flowers. In her hand was a small plastic purple bucket with a yellow shovel.

"Hi, Lucian." Valeri said as the girl hugged her leg, dropping her bucket.

"Hello!" Lucian said as she went to Beelzemon and hugged his leg too.

Beelzemon chuckled and lifted her up, allowing her to sit on his shoulder. "What you been up ta?"

"Playing in the water and making sandcastles!" Lucian exclaimed happily. "Momma's up there watching me." She pointed in the direction she was talking about.

Beelzemon and Valeri looked up to see Lucian's mother waving to them. They returned the wave.

Valeri looked at Lucian. "It's been a little while since we last saw you."

Lucian looked up, resting her finger on her chin thoughtfully. "It's been..."

"2 months." Beelzemon finished.

"I was gonna say dat!" Lucian said angrily, flailing her arms about.

Beelzemon chuckled. "Sorry."

Lucian immediately calmed down, throwing her arms around his neck in a hug. "That's Ok! I don't mind."

"Hey, Lucian. Wanna go play in the water with me?" Valeri asked.

Lucian looked down at Valeri, bright blue eyes alight with pleasure. "Yes!"

Beelzemon set Lucian down. "There ya go, have fun."

"Yay!" 

Valeri reached down and picked up the bucket just as she was dragged off by the over-excited girl.

Beelzemon shook his head and followed them. He sat down on the sand as he watched Valeri and Lucian as they started making a sand castle. He closed his eyes and breathed a deep sigh, enjoying the salty air.

The viral's keen ears caught the sound of sand sifting from someone walking towards him as well as a small giggle. He cracked an eye open just in time to see a large amount of water splash onto him.

"What the hell?!" Beelzemon cried as he jumped up, spitting out water. He shook his arms, flinging water in every direction.

Lucian giggled and threw the bucket at Valeri, who fumbled with it before catching it. She pointed at her. "She did it!" she screamed and took off.

Valeri looked down at the bucket, then up at Beelzemon, who was sopping wet and looking rather angry. "Uh..." She dropped the bucket and bolted after Lucian.

"Get back here!" Beelzemon hollered as he tore off down the beach after them.

Both girls were giggling as they ran, Beelzemon hot on their heels, making everyone turn their head to see what the fuss was about. They didn't notice the "Off Limits" sign as they passed.

Putting on an extra burst of speed, Beelzemon caught up with Valeri, scooping her up in his arms.

The startled woman screamed and giggled at the same time.

"Gotcha!" Beelzemon cried breathlessly. He nuzzled her neck before planting a kiss on it. Suddenly a disgusting taste reached his tongue and he made a face and started trying to spit it out. Apparently he had forgotten about the suntan lotion.

Valeri slid from his grasp to land on the sand, still laughing.

Lucian walked up to them. "Where'd everybody go?"

Beelzemon stopped and looked down at Lucian. Then he looked around. "I dunno."

Valeri stood up. "Hm, that's weird. There were people here a moment ago."

"Who're they?" Beelzemon asked, pointing at three people standing at the other end of the beach.

Two looked about twenty, while the other looked no older than Lucian.

"Wonder who they are?" Valeri said thoughtfully.

"I'll find out!" Lucian said as she took off.

"Wait, Lucian!" Beelzemon and Valeri cried.

But Lucian was already out of earshot.

"Hello!" she said as she arrived at the three.

The older ones waved hesitantly, looking rather freaked out.

The youngest walked up to Lucian. "Hi, hi! I'm Linlin." The young girl wore a dark purple one-piece bathing suit. She had black hair but up in two buns on the top of the back of her head, amethyst colored eyes, and a light complexion.

Lucian smiled. "I'm Lucian!"

The older girl smacked her forehead.

The young man bent down so that he was eye-level with Lucian. She saw that he was wearing only a pair of baggy black pants, revealing his very pale complexion, 6-pack abs, and a tattoos: a dragon wrapping around the upper part of his left arm. His hair was black with blue tips and spiked, his eyes were the color of amethyst, same as the younger girl He had a silver ring pierced on the left side of his lower lip, a silver stud pierced on his right nostril, and two silver rings pierced on his right eyebrow. "Are you with those two over there?" he asked, allowing her to see the silver dragon skull piercing near the tip of his tongue.

"Yeah!" Lucian said, nodding vigorously.

The young man stood up, looking at the young woman. She was wearing a black bikini, which showed off her slim build and equally pale complexion. She too had amethyst eyes. Her hair was blood-red and ended at her knees.

He looked back down at Lucian. "Why aren't you with them?"

"Well, we wondered who you were...So I came over!"

"Well, let's go back over there, shall we?"

"Ok!" Lucian said, then took off towards Valeri and Beelzemon.

Valeri ran to Lucian and picked her up, hugging her close. "Oh, Lucian! Are you alright?!"

"I'm Ok!" Lucian said reassuringly, oblivious to just how scared she had made the two.

Beelzemon came up beside Valeri. "Don't you ever do that again! Got it?"

Lucian dropped her head. "Yes..."

"Should you really that hard on your daughter?" the young man asked as the group stopped just in front of them.

Valeri and Beelzemon looked up at him, blushing lightly. "What?! Daughter?!" They looked down at Lucian, who giggled.

Beelzemon looked up at them. "No! No way! She's just a kid we're lookin' after!"

Valeri nodded. "Yes!"

"Oh, he's so sorry," the older girl said, glaring at the boy. "Aren't you, Xian."

"Ah...yeah...whatever." Xian said, looking down at Linlin.

"You got in trouble wid, Cherry." Linlin said in a sing-song voice, bopping her head to the beat.

Xian looked away. "Shut up, Linlin."

Linlin stuck her tongue out at Xian.

Xian stuck his tongue out at Linlin, planting his fists on his hips.

"You immature idiot!" Cherry said.

"You're the idiot!" Xian retorted.

Cherry punched Xian hard in the face.

Xian emmitted a low growl, close to a wolf's growl, and swung his fist at Cherry.

With great ease, Cherry caught his fist in her hand. She giggled. It was a light, sensuous giggle. "Xian, haven't you learned? You can't hit me."

"If, if I try..."

Cherry giggled and bent his hand backwards forcefully.

"Ow! Shit!" Xian screamed.

Cherry let go of his hand.

"By the way," Linlin said, glaring at Xian and Cherry before looking at Beelzemon and Valeri. "I am Linlin Nuazaki, and these are my older siblings, Cherry and Xian."

Valeri smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Valeri and this is my boyfriend, Beelzemon, and my little buddy Lucian."

"Hi." Beelzemon said.

Lucian waved. "Hello!"

"So...are you guys staying for the...Devil's Bash?" Cherry asked.

All three stared at her blankly. 

"Ok...Sorry to disappoint you people, but you have to leave. Any other day it would be fine to be here, just not today."

"Oh, that's alright," Valeri said. "We really should be getting back to my mom anyway. She's probably got the picnic set up."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up," Beelzemon said. "What is this Devil's Bash? A party?"

The three look at each other, then at him. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Then how come we gotta leave and you don't?"

"We're the entertainment, buddy boy." Cherry said.

"Oh...crap." Beelzemon folded his arms across his chest. "I was hoping for some fun."

"Yes, sir. We're sorry." Xian said, sounding only slightly apologetic.

"Wait a minute. How come we don't get to go anyway?" Beelzemon asked.

The three look at each other worriedly. "Um...uh...well..."

Beelzemon tapped his foot impatiently on the sand. "I'm waiting!"

"Cause yer humans!" Linlin said.

With her fist balled, Cherry hit Linlin on the head.

"Owie! What I do wrong?!"

"We aren't to let them know about know about the other beings!"

"Why didn't you tell me before we booted everyone off the beach?" 

Beelzemon, Valeri, and Lucian were watching the two sisters bicker, growing more confused.

"But I'm _not_ a human." Beelzemon said.

The two sisters halted, looking up at Beelzemon in surprise.

"So...you are a demon?" Cherry asked as she straightened up.

Beelzemon cocked his head slightly to one side. "Well, I am classified as one...I guess."

"Yeah, 'cause this is a party for demons and their guests." Linlin said.

Beelzemon looked at Valeri and Lucian, then at Cherry and her siblings. "Yeah, I am." He looked back at Valeri, a triumphant grin plastered on his pale face.

Valeri smiled thinly.

"Yay, party!" Lucian giggled.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard about it before!" Linlin said. "I mean, it's really fun. We cause a little chaos to humans..."

Cherry looked down at her, cocking an eyebrow.

"Ok! A lot of chaos! But it's not like anyone got hurt...Ok, a few...Ok! A couple died! Well, it said 'til death do us part, and well...they parted."

Beelzemon stared at the little girl in disbelief. "Wha?"

"Um...noooothiiiing."

Beelzemon cocked an eyebrow under his helmet. "Oh really?"

"Yeah! Um, anyway. You wanna help out?"

"I can," Beelzemon said. "I won't let Val."

"Aright, she don't have to. We're waiting for our instruments."

Suddenly they heard the beeping of a truck backing up. They looked over to see a large truck.

The door to the truck opened and two blue faries flew out.

"Did anyone ask for some...instruments?" the first asked, pointing to the instruments in the truck.

"Ohmygod, Sparxlook!" the second said in a fast, non-understandable tone, zipping around quickly from place to place.

"What?" Sparx asked.

Beelzemon, Valeri, and Lucian stared in shock at the second farie. She was now speaking so fast that they couldn't understand a word she said, it sounded more like gibberish.

"Meet two members of my band," Cherry said, gesturing to the faries. "Sparx and Trax," She pointed to Trax. "Although we should've named her Twitch."

Trax zoomed over. She waved quickly and pointed at Sparx, her whole body shaking and twitching uncontrollably. "Hi,I'mTrax!That'smysisterSparx!Sheismyidenticaltwin,thoughshedoesn'ttalkasfastasIdo.ShehasNDD!"

"Normal Deficit Disorder," Cherry explained to the shocked group, who had not understood a word the hyper-active farie said. "She's the drummer."

Beelzemon nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I see..."

"And I'm one of the guitarists." Sparx said.

"I'm the lead singer and my brother is the...other singer." Cherry said.

"I watch from behind the curtain and eat their food."

"You do what?"

"Nothing." Linlin said quickly.

"Where is everyone else?" Beelzemon asked.

"They'll be here soon."

Xian walked up to the truck, showing off the large wolf head tattoo and the smaller wolves below it on his back, and pulled out the ramp. "Well, let's get these unloaded."

With Beelzemon's help, they got out and set up all the instruments.

Valeri and Lucian helped Linlin set out all the food on the long tables Xian and Cherry had set up earlier

When everything was set up, they all sat in the sand to await the arrival of the other guests. Suddenly, a large group of people arrived.

"That's them." said Cherry

"They don't look like demons." said Beelzemon

"Gimme a sec," Cherry walked up to the stage, grabbed the mike just as the group surrounded the stage. "All humans are gone I repeat, all humans are gone."

A loud rumble of happy screams and shouts rushed through the crowd and suddenly, all the average looking people turned into strange demons and humanized creatures.

"She forgot to mention that there would be some Dragina Anima too." said Xian

"Isn't this cool Linli-Oh my gosh what happened to Linlin?!" Lucian cried as she saw that Linlin was now a naga.

"Nothing, this issss my other form, for I am the Anima of the albino Queen cobra! Fear me!"

Valerie dropped down on her knees and wrapped her arms around Linlin. "You are sooo cute!"

Linlin's arms dropped to her side. "Ohhh...that'sssss ssssso not what I wasssss going for." she hissed.

"Sorry, Linlin. Val likes ta do that a lot when she sees something cute. Reckon she don't think I'm cute..." Beelzemon's arms dropped to his sides and he rolled his eyes. "She just glomps me."

Linlin's forked tongue flicked out in annoyance.

Beelzemon turned his head when he heard footsteps. He was rather startled to see a demon male who looked similar to him, except his spiky hair was brown, he wore black swimtrunks, no helmet, and his tail had scales instead of metal.

Floating alongside the demon was a fluffy, mud colored kitten with two tails, small black demonic wings, and large slitted pink eyes. The only spot that wasn't brown was a white circle around its left eye that looked like a monacle.

"You brought _It_?" Xian asked irritably.

The demon looked down at the kitten, then back up at Xian. "Of course I did! I love my Mudd."

Valeri released Linlin and walked up to the kitten. "Oh, you're so adorable!" She reached down and picked it up. "What's your name?"

Mudd licked the tip of Valeri's nose. "Mudd." he said in a tiny voice.

Valeri's eyes widened slightly in surprise at the fact that the kitten had spoken. She quickly got over her surprise, hugging him close. "That's so cute!"

"Can I hold the kitty?" Lucian asked as she walked up to Valeri.

Valeri looked down at her and smiled. "Of course." She knelt down and handed Mudd to Lucian.

Mudd rubbed the side of his face against Lucian's face, causing her to giggle.

Xian rolled his eyes. "You and that stupid cat, Ace."

Ace shrugged. "So? I love Mudd. He's my kitty."

Beelzemon leaned down and picked up Mudd. "Well aren't you a cute one." he said in a sarcastic tone.

Mudd's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You a demon, too?"

Mudd nodded.

"You're tiny."

Mudd blinked, his eyes changing from pink to blood-red.

Beelzemon's eyes widened. "What the?"

"I won't be for long." Mudd said.

The tiny kitten began to grow. When it was finished, it was the twice the size of a tiger and its fur was sleek and short.

Lucian squealed in fear and buried her face in Valeri's leg. "Ahh, kitty no cute no more! It scary!"

"It's alright, it's Ok." Valeri said soothingly to the frightened girl as she stroked her hair.

Mudd walked up to Lucian and sat down. He leaned closer. "Mew?" he said, sounding like his other form.

Lucian looked up at Mudd. "Hm? Kitty!" She threw her arms around his neck.

Xian rolled his eyes. "Ace, get rid of your cat!"

Ace folded his arms across his chest. "No! Where I go, he goes!" He looked down at his kitten. "Shrink, Mudd, shrink!"

Mudd blinked, his eyes changing back to their normal color. As soon as his eyes changed, he began to shrink to his normal size.

"Alright, Mudd. We gotta go. Xian, you too. It's about time ta start the show!"

Xian nodded. "Yeah."

"Can I keep the kitty?" Lucian asked Ace as he knelt down to retrieve his precious kitten.

"Uh, no."

Tears swam in Lucian's eyes as she stared up at Ace. "B-but...I wanna kitty..."

Ace had no clue as to what to say to the sad child. "Uh..."

"I think she meant that she wants to hold it for you while yer busy on stage." Beelzemon suggested. 

"Oh, um...sure, I guess..." Ace said uncertainly as he stood up.

Xian took hold of Ace's wrist. "Come on, forget about the stupid cat!"

"He's not stupid!" Ace held his fist in front of Xian's face. "You wanna sing with a fat lip?"

Xian lowered Ace's fist. "I'll pass on that. Come on. Cherry's waiting for us."

As the two walked away, Ace kept looking back at Mudd over his shoulder.

When they were gone,. Mudd looked up at Lucian. "I'm smarter than Xian is."

"How so?" Lucian asked.

"Cats are smarter than dogs."

Lucian giggled and hugged Mudd tight.

Beelzemon walked over to Valeri, putting an arm about her waist. "When should we take her back to her mother?"

"Hm..." Valeri looked up at the sky. "It's still rather early. How about after the first song is over?"

"Sounds good enough ta me. Just don't want the little one hurt or to get in trouble with her mother."

"I feel the same."

Beelzemon rested his cheek on the top of her head as he continued watching Lucian, who had set Mudd on the sand and was playing with him and Linlin.

Suddenly Cherry's voice, amplified by the microphone, rang out across the crowd. "All right, everyone! Time for the first song!"

This announcement brought up a roar of applause from the crowd.

Xian started scratching on his DJ board. After a few moments Sparx joined in, drumming on her guitar as Cherry began to sing.

"She's good," Beelzemon said quietly. "But you're better with the flute."

Valeri blushed lightly.

"Beelzemon, can I sit on your shoulder?" Lucian asked.

"Sure." Beelzemon picked up Lucian, who was holding Mudd, and set her on his shoulder, then picked up Linlin, letting her sit on his other shoulder.

"Wow, I've never been up ssssso high before." Linlin said as she looked around, her tail wrapping around Beelzemon's neck to keep her from fallng.

Beelzemon grinned. "Yeah, I guess it's a good thing I'm so tall."

Lucian giggled. "Yeah!"

"Can we move clossssser?" Linlin asked.

"Yeah, gimme a sec." Beelzemon replied. He put an arm about Valeri, pulling her close, before making his way through the crowd.

They managed to get to the front of the crowd, where Ace was standing watching his girlfriend.

"Hey, Accccce." Linlin said down to Ace.

The startled demon looked around, then up to see the Anima. "Wha? Oh, I see. You look funny tall."

"You look funny ssssshort!" Linlin snapped.

"Would you care to say that to my face?" Ace asked, narrowing his eyes menacingly as he folded his arms.

"Yesssss I would!"

"Now, now. Be nice you two." Valeri said quietly to them.

When the song was over, Cherry crossed her arms over her chest, six roses made of fire appeared between her knuckles. She threw them out to the crowd, and Lucian caught one.

"Lookie, Val, I caught one! I caught one!"

"Blow on it." said Linlin.

Lucian blew on the rose of fire. The fire dissipated, revealing a white rose with blood red tips. "Wow! Here you go, Sissy." she said as she handed Valeri the rose.

"Thanks Lucian, it's so beautiful."

"All of them are a different color, but that'sssss the firsssst one I've ever sssseen like that before."

"Thats 'cuz I'm special."

Beelzemon ruffled her hair fondly. "'Course ya are."

Lucian giggled. "Thank you!"

"Now it's really time for you to get back to yer mom."

Lucian's previous joy immediately deflated. "Huh?"

"He's right," Valeri added. "You need to get back to your mother, she's probably worried about you."

"B-but..." Lucian started, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't even start that again! I'll make ya a deal: you go back to yer mom and um...we'll let you stay the night at our place!"

"Yay!" Lucian cried happily, throwing her arms up in the air. 


End file.
